EN MI MENTE
by Lunis85
Summary: Una tarde fría Harry se pregunta si ella está pensando en él. Una tarde fría Ginny se pregunta si él está pensando en ella.


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **es sólo un one shot que escribí un día que me hallaba totalmente deprimida, no recomendable para gente que quiera deprimirse aún más, o quien deteste las cursiladas (como yo). La canción es de un grupo de blues peruano llamado Amen. La canción es "Te beso" y es muy buena.

() Fragmento final de "Where'd you go?" de Fort Minor.

**Disclaimer**: _Harry Potter, nombres e indicios relacionados son propiedad de **Joanne Rowling **y un montón de empresarios anónimos. **No** soy J.K. Rowling o no estaría escribiendo un fic, **estaría escribiendo el libro 7**. Lo único que gano con esto son** reviews.**_

_**Aviso:**_

**SI NO HAN LEÍDO _HARRY POTTER Y EL MISTERIO DEL PRINCIPE_, ENTONCES PROBABLEMENTE NO QUIERAN LEER ESTE SONG-FIC, PUES CONTIENE ALGUNOS SPOILERS.**

**ESTÁIS ADVERTIDOS.**

**ONE SHOT: EN MI MENTE**

**POR: LUNA JANE LUPIN**

**SONG FIC: TE BESO - AMEN**

Una figura a contra luz descansa en el amplio alféizar de la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en ambos brazos cruzados y una radio mágica al costado.

_(…) Please come back home (piano solo)_

- Y esa fue… -decía Celestina Warbeck. El sol se ponía en el otro lado de la aldea de Ottery St. Catchpole. La persona recostada con la mirada perdida en el horizonte se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara soplándolo- … espero que lo disfruten.

Un rasgueo de guitarra invade la habitación y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, Ginny reparó en la letra de la canción.

"_**Mi amor, es más grande cada vez, y aunque no estas aquí te beso en mi mente hoy."**_

Una figura oscura a contra luz, sentada en una silla en el último bar que cualquiera quisiera entrar, mira como el sol se pone por la ventana mientras unas nubes grises amenazan con lluvia. En el fondo se oye una canción transmitida por la radio mágica del establecimiento.

"_**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo imaginar la vida ahora si tu no estas aquí."**_

La lluvia comenzó a golpear la ventana repentinamente, aunque Ginny apenas parpadea. Para lo único que le servía el cerebro últimamente era para pensar en él, extrañarlo y atormentarse. La señora Weasley entra a la habitación diciendo algo sobre la cena y comienza a prepararla. Al parecer se ha rendido. Intentar sacarla de aquel estado sólo conseguía poner a su hija de un humor terrible, y eso era decir mucho.

Harry puso sobre la mesa su tercera botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla desde que Ron y Hermione comenzaron a discutir por sabrá Merlín qué. Ya que tenía una misión que llevar a cabo, Harry se obligaba a pensar en eso todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, había reservado los momentos en que sus amigos peleaban para pensar en ella. No era suficiente soñar con ella todas las noches y arrepentirse de haberla dejado atrás, también pensaba en ella cuando sus dos acompañantes querían arrancarse las cabezas. La extrañaba demasiado y se preguntaba si ella estaría haciendo lo mismo aquella casi noche oscura y lluviosa.

"_**Sólo sueño, te beso en mi mente hoy, te beso en mi mente hoy, te beso en mi mente hoy, espero verte pronto."**_

Y no podía seguir así, no se podía. ¡Y qué importaba si moría? ¿Y qué importaba si todo salía mal? Ella estaría con él. Había esperado años para que él notara su existencia como individuo y no como "la hermanita del mejor amigo". Esperar a que regresara vivo iba a ser demasiado pedir.

Y a pesar que él la extrañaba a morir, no podía permitir que ella también cayera por causa suya, no lo soportaría. Ella tenía que sobrevivir, nada debía pasarle y por eso había puesto a varios ED a vigilarla, aunque ella se dio cuenta inmediatamente y le envió un dulce mensajito "No te atrevas a vigilarme, Harry Potter, o voltearas a darte de narices conmigo y no voy a estar de buen humor".

"_**Mírame, ya no puedo ni dormir. Me faltas y el tiempo sólo me dice que no."**_

Tendría que ir a buscarlo, él sabía que lo haría Además, Voldemort también la había fastidiado, también tenía derecho a pelear. No es la elegida, pero podía ayudar al que si lo era, tendría que encontrarlo.

La señora Weasley soltó una olla del susto al ver que su hija se levantaba de pronto, sacando un objeto dorado y brillante del bolsillo y mirándolo con determinación que conocía demasiado bien. Se lo temía, su hija no iba a quedarse sentada esperando.

Ginny vendría en el momento que su paciencia se extinguiera, y Harry se sorprendía que demorara tanto. Y si ella venía a buscarlo… Harry se estremeció de pensar que ella tuviera que pasar por lo que ya habían pasado ellos desde que salieron. Sería mejor guiarla por el camino más seguro.

Ron y Hermione dejaron de hablar cuando Harry hubo dejado su cuarta botella sobre la mesa a medio terminar y se levantó de la mesa repentinamente. Ron pensaba que debían dejar de pelear frente a Harry o este terminaría quemándose el cerebro de tanto pensar en su hermana. Hermione, por su lado, pensaba que tarde o temprano el pobre Harry tendría que ceder.

"_**¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Te extraño cuando en las mañanas despierto y tú no estás ahí."**_

Era evidente que no iban a poder estar separados, y, pensándolo bien, podrían necesitar su ayuda, pero la sola idea de ponerla en peligro aterraba a Harry. A Ginny no le importaba morir peleando, ya no le importaba nada, no podía quedarse tranquila sentada viendo como sus hermanos peleaban en la guerra, y ella se quedaba en casa…

No podía.

No quería.

"_**Sólo sueño, te beso en mi mente hoy, te beso en mi mente hoy, te beso en mi mente hoy, espero verte pronto."**_

Espero que no se hayan deprimido tanto como lo estuve yo, incluso ahora me pregunto como es que alguien puede estar tan deprimido… en fin. El trabajo va bien, pero me tiene muy ocupada. La familia también está bien, y etc., etc. Escuchen Wizard Rock y coman chocolates .

_Lu._


End file.
